


Some form of respect

by Ghostface303



Category: CountryHumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostface303/pseuds/Ghostface303
Summary: Ivan comforts the younger German currently living with him by telling him secrets he wouldn't tell his closest “friends” and learned more about the German as well.
Kudos: 1





	Some form of respect

Ivan was walking through his house after returning home looking around to see if anyone was home. He was hoping no one was home so he could just drink in peace without his sister telling him “it’s bad for you” and his brother saying “Don’t drink your life away” but Ivan never listened. He could never cope with the things he had seen so he drank which honestly was the worst choice he could have made in the situation. He looked around and didn't see anyone so he went to his room which he shared with his siblings and grabbed a shot glass and a two thirds full bottle of vodka and sat down at the kitchen table hesitant. He suddenly heard the front door opening and closing.

“Черт,” He muttered to himself seeing Heinrich taking off his shoes with a dirt smeared face.

“I’m home Mr. Sadovsky,” The German said with a slightly down tone. Ivan picked up on the change in his voice and put the bottle down on the table.

“Welcome home Heinrich,” He replied as Heinrich walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, the look on his face slightly gloom. Ivan just looked at the German with his frosty blue eyes until he finally found the urge to ask what was wrong and Heinrich just looked down at his hands.

“I miss home,well my real home.” Ivan continued looking at the younger German then took off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair.

“I miss home too,” Ivan replied and Heinrich looked up in surprise making Ivan chuckle slightly.

“I used to live in this place called Veliky Novgorod. It was beautiful but at the end of WWI my boss made me move here but I wish I still lived there,” Ivan said with a smile half frown looking back towards the bottle still sitting on the table. Heinrich felt a bit better and started talking about how beautiful Berlin really was even with the wall going through and around it. Ivan listened, actually intrigued and went into more detail about his old home town. Heinrich was talking about some stuff he probably wouldn't talk about with just anybody so Ivan listened to what he had to say.

“Honestly Mr. Sadovsky, do you hate Americans?” Heinrich asked and Ivan paused.

“I don’t hate Americans because Ackerly is like a son to me but I will never like that Ублюдок Alexander. And I wish honestly that this war will end and I won’t get nuked. I just don’t want my family to hurt more than they already do,” Ivan replied making Heinrich look a little amazed.  
"I don't like the way they look at me. They make me feel like some sort of monster every time I even come close to them," Heinrich said and Ivan looked slightly angry.

"Who cares what the Capitalists think your no monster compared to me your a kitten," Ivan replied and Heinrich smiled.

"Dankeschön Mr. Sadovsky," And Ivan smiled back. The two continued to talk when Vytis,Helena and Arcils walked in talking causing Heinrich to get up and greet them. Ivan smiled and got up to greet his “family” as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so bad I just wanted to write a story about my characters for Russia and East Germany having a nice moment before it all went down hill.
> 
> The two had a good relationship until 1962 but Ivan never wanted it to get as bad as it did. Maybe I'll right a story during the Cuban missile crisis.


End file.
